Eevee
by ThatDamMagicSchool
Summary: Wouldn't it be fun to be a real Pokemon trainer? What if you didn't even know your first name? See how this will turn out if you wake up in the middle of the tundra.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Pokemon, however I thoroughly enjoy it and love to create these adventures.**

One - Who are you?

The first thought our young protagonist had was "Who am I?" No, he did not pay attention to the cold snow and hail beating against his bare arms and legs. Nor did he notice, at first the small brown creature curled against his side for warmth.

All he could think of was the creepy fact that he didn't even know his name.

As the snow piled on to the ground, like the ground even needed snow to add to the icy terrain, our hero first decided to think about what he knew. Which, unfortunately, was virtually nothing. All he could remember was that he was a person, and how to speak.

It came as quite a shock when he saw the fluffy little Eevee clinging to his shirt. He did not know what an Eevee was, let alone a Pokemon. What's more is that moments later a woman, no young girl, around the age of 12 or 13, walked out of the blizzard

She wore a white, knee length coat trimmed with blue and matching boots. Her blue hat looked an awful lot like the headdress of a Glaceon, until our hero noticed that this was in fact her hair, and that the blizzard seemed to part around her.

Of course, our hero (let's just call him Hero for now) did not know what any of this was, or what was happening, even what cold was. All he could do was stare blankly at her, mouth open wide, allowing snow to settle on his tongue. A similar expression appeared on the strange girl's face. The silence broke after a few minutes when she said

"Who are you?"

Who is the mysterious girl? What is the identity of hero, and the cause of his amnesia? And what role does the Eevee play? Find out next week when there is a possibility that these questions will be answered! Feel free to leave a review and suggestions!

-Missingno


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Pokemon, however I thoroughly enjoy it and love to create these adventures**

Two - And...FLASHBACK

Before Hero could even answer this mystery girl, she scooped him up, Eevee on his chest, and carried him to a castle with intricate designs made of crystal-like ice, changing color from the shine of the aurora borealis. After placing him on a bed with a thick, Mareep - wool blanket, and giving him some mint tea, the girl asked once again "Who are you?"

All Hero could say was I don't know, for, if you remember, Hero has no memory. To fill up the empty conversation, the girl explained that her name was Piper, and that they were in her home. But before explaining any more, she began to explain the basics of the world, as Hero had no memory.

Piper started by saying that the world is inhabited by 718 known species of creatures called Pokemon. Every Pokemon has special powers, according to its type. "What sort of types", Hero asked. Piper replied by explaining a bit more about herself. "In my opinion, the supreme type is the ice type. When I was just a little girl, I, along with my 7 brothers and sisters were each given our first Pokemon, an Eevee, just like your Eevee over there."

**"Eevee is a normal type Pokemon with the potential to evolve into one of 8 different Pokemon", continued Piper. "That became our destiny, to evolve an Eevee. Under 8 silver platters there would be a slip of paper, telling us our Eevee's destiny. What we didn't know was that our brains had developed bonds, too strong for the human mind to handle. When I opened the lid of the platter, I saw a white piece of paper with a silver flake of snow drawn on the center."**

"That was the day I learned my destiny, to be an ice type trainer. While my siblings trained their Eevees to evolve into their respective Eeveelutions, my Eevee and I trained through the harshest blizzards to reach the icy rock. As soon as my Eevee came within 2 meters of the rock, a Pilooswine jumped out and tackled Eevee. We retaliated with a bite, and the Piloswine fainted. Then, we were both engulfed in a light blue glow, and when the glow receded, my brown hair turned the shade and style it is now, and Eevee became a Glaceon."

Piper beckoned to the corner and a Glaceon stepped out with a silvery bathrobe over her back. "Oh, and I got these cool powers over ice!" "Wait, WHAT? Humans have superpowers? Do I have powers", Hero asked. Piper explained that not all humans had powers, and that it was only because of the bond she shared with all her Pokemon. She mentioned that her siblings had these strange powers, too.

Hero wasn't paying much attention at this point. He was more interested in the plaque hanging on the wall next to him.

PIPER GLACEON

CERTIFIED ICE-TYPE GYM LEADER OF

THE EEVEE LEAGUE

So, what did you think? Sorry about the short chapters, but in consolation, I will make a TON of chapters, so if you're reading this after it is done, it will last the length of a normal book, hopefully...

-Missingno


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Pokemon, however I thoroughly enjoy it and love to create these adventures Three - An ice place When Hero asked what strange material Piper's home was made of, she blushed, chuckled, and mumbled "anicehouse." Hero never realized she meant ice, and not nice. As he stepped outside, he found himself in an elegant winter wonderland courtyard, facing not a nice house, but an ice palace. Intricate patterns of snowflakes, flowers, and ice-type Pokemon decorated the gates surrounding the palace. Swirling spires reached high above the clouds, where soft flakes drifted down and landed on the icy grass, which crunched beneath Hero's feet. The most amazing part was the huge sculptures filling the grounds, the greatest being an Articuno, which was easily 20 meters tall. As awestruck as he was, Hero continued to walk across the path, out the gate, and into the center of what looked like some sort of village (remember, Hero has no memory so all he can do is go along with Piper's lead). On top of a hill was another structure made of ice, this time an equally ornate dome, with a cobbled path leading to an open entrance. "That's the Frostingdale Village gym", said Piper, responding to Hero's dumbfounded look. "Oh, you poor thing", she continued as the same look remained on Hero's face. "You really don't remember ANYthing, do you? Gyms are where trainers can battle against gym leaders, or highly qualified trainers that specialize in one type of Pokemon. After defeating a gym, you can receive a badge, and once you have 8, you can battle the Elite Four, but that's another story for another day." Hero spotted a young boy, about 10, wearing a red shirt and baseball cap with strangely familiar logo on the front, running into the gym. He thought he overheard Piper muttering about the boy having to wait, but quickly lost the thought. Having not much else to do, Hero advanced towards the gym, his Eevee at his side. After only a few steps, Piper yelled out. "WAIT! Um...that's not the best idea. You...um...need more training before this gym, yeah, oh and you also need 4 other badges to qualify for this gym. Yeah, that's it..." Hero decided to leave it at that, and together they continued to explore the village for the rest of the day. So, what did you think? Don't be afraid to leave reviews and suggestions. I can't believe how many views I've gotten! -Missingno 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Pokemon, however I thoroughly enjoy it and love to create these adventures Four - A wild Caterpie appeared! Hero had been dreading this day, the day he and Piper would begin training his Eevee. They boarded her Mamoswine and began to ride, all the way back to Route 2. They stepped into a patch of knee-high grass and Piper began the lesson. "Now, you begin by letting a wild Pokemon come to you." As she said this, a small, red, winged Pokemon appeared next to her. "Then, you call out your Pokemon of choice. I will be using Glaceon. Tell your Pokemon to attack the opponent with one of its moves. Eevee knows moves such as tackle, swift, and quick attack." She proceeded to tell here Glaceon to use the move Ice Beam, and a bluish white light erupted from its mouth. "Now that the opposing Pokemon is weak, you try and catch it with one of these." Piper handed Hero a spherical object, half white and half red. She threw one at the Fletchling in the grass, and it was engulfed in a red light. Soon after, there was a highly audible 'click'. "And then, you will have a Pokemon," she finished. "Why don't you try?" Hero stepped into the grass, and within seconds, a green Pokemon with a red "Y" on it's head jumped at his Eevee with a tackle attack. "GAAAHH! What is that?" asked Hero. With a sigh, Piper handed him a red machine, glowing with a blue light. "Caterpie, the worm Pokemon. For protection, it releases a horrible stench from the antennae on its head to drive away enemies," an electronic voice said. "A-alright. I guess...Eevee, use...um...tackle?" His Eevee charged the caterpie and they collided, the Caterpie falling to the ground. "Okay, now...um...THROW, yes that's it." the poke all landed with a thud on the ground, Hero's new Caterpie inside. "YEAH! I caught a cutterpoo!" he yelled in excitement. With sighs from Piper, they continued on into Santalune Forest, his Eevee now having gained one more level. If you were wondering, his Eevee is now level 6, the Caterpie level 4. I don't have much else to say, but if you do, leave a review. -Missingno 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Pokemon, however I thoroughly enjoy it and love to create these adventures Five - A Shocking Welcome Piper decided it would be convenient if they made their way to the city with the first gym, Shokka City. "Where is Shokka city", Hero asked. "It's right here, through the route. We can ride on Mamoswine to avoid other Pokemon, then use the Pokemon center there." "Pokemon center?" he asked in confusion. "It's a place where you rest you Pokemon. Now, you'll probably need to do more training before the gym, but there's a hotel in the city so we won't have to worry." Piper pulled a long metal rod out of her bag with a string attached to the end. She instructed Hero to throw the string in the pond to their left, and wait until he felt something. He did as he was told, and soon after, a red blob jumped onto the surface and started flopping around. KARP KARP, it said as Hero's Eevee responded to the battle signal. "Whenever you catch a Pokemon with a fishing rod, your Pokemon will fight it", Piper explained. After only one swift attack, the opposing Magikarp fainted and flopped back into the water, only after Eevee grew two levels, to level 8. "You're still a ways away", said Piper. "My brother, this city's gym leader, has Pokemon of the levels 14, 15, and another of 15. You need higher leveled Pokemon in order to beat him." After battling a few more Magikarps, Hero raised his Eevee to level 14, and his Caterpie evolved into Butterfree, and is now level 12. Post-training, they left to the nearest cafe, and reted their Pokemon, though not much effort comes into beating Magikarp. The next day, Piper and Hero headed to the Shokka city gym. As soon as they stepped in, they could tell something was up. All the lights were off, and yellow smoke billowed throughout the room. Dubstep music blared through speakers. Suddenly, a curtain was raised to show a pair of yellow, glowing shoes, and glowing hair to match. In the background was a silhouette of a lightning bolt with a star at the end. Finally, after stepping down quite a few stairs, this vibrant man spoke. "I am JASON! The most FABOOOLOUS gym leader of aaaallll!" So how did you like it? Leave tons of reviews and suggestions, I love feedback. If you didn't get the hint, Jason is the electric type gum leader. We'll see his Pokemon in action next week, though. I have 2 favorites, YAY! My only review, however, told me things I need to fix. The bold was the only way icould get the stories on until fanfiction updated. Now the bold is gone. Short? I already said I'm going to have a ton of chapters so it won't seem long if you start reading late. I was glad to hear you opinion, and I will try to make this better for your convenience. -Missingno 


End file.
